User talk:Pencil-
Welcome Hi, welcome to POTCO Looting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PencilBoyWiki page. Please be nice and send in comments or grammar errors on pages that i have made. No hate mail for i will ignore you also the #1 rule!, NO TROLLS ON MY PAGE. any arguments will be deleted by me. Have a nice time chatting on my page ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SecondJamie (Talk) 03:33, August 19, 2011 hey Hey bro, I REALLY appreciate you doing stuff on the wiki, it really helps it :) but please don't make categories without an admin's permisiion. Thanks, JamieTalk 11:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie A little help do you know how i can contact the admin or is it that kitty cat guy? im just wondering but im glad to contribute ;) new section: -_- keep making edits and i'l make u an admin (I'm the only one who can xD) AND REMEMBER, SPELLING AND GRAMMAR COUNTS!!! xD cya around JamieTalk 15:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie ROFL dont worry i seriously am making u admin its just gonna be in a feww days,....... my noob gf spilled powerade on my mac.... -_- so im using this crap computer \ JamieTalk EVIL!!!!!!!! yeah i understand :P shes EVIL!!!!! PencilBoyWiki 05:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC)PencilBoy Nightwing Yeah, Nightwing is starting to become my favorite hero, you can find me on the Arkham Wiki. You can help editing too! See ya around! Just an alert I will be juggling these wiki's in result I can't edit both as much as the other. Hi Hi Lord Lawrence Dagger 06:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Lord Lawrence Dagger Rofl Ty :P want me to get a cool one for you? JarodTalk 16:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yus! :D :D :D Could it be like a picture of me? I can't get access to photos I take in the game. XP PencilBoyWiki 17:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC)PencilBoyWiki Pencil, look. We've gotta get something sorted out. First of all, with the banning thing. Dude, a first offense should literally NEVER be for 1 day. At the EXTREME LEAST, 1 week. We don't tolerate anything inappropriate on this wiki. Second of all, I made you an admin (or jar did xD) because we thought we could trust you. (NOT SAYING WE CAN'T). Banning should be as simple as this: 1: You should NEVER notify the person that they have been banned. They will find out whenever they try to comment or edit something. 2: NEVER, EVER, EVER make a ban less than 1 week. If it's cursing, it should be 3 months at least. If it's hacking or something that moon did, NEVER make it less than 1 year. 1 year, itself, is really pushing it. Depending on the severity of the hacking, you should contact me. We'll work something out. Moon meant no harm, so a ban is unnecessary; BUT, I would've banned her too, so cg on that! Lol. I'm too lazy to think of a 3 :P. Thanks, and there was way more but my dad has the TV on and it's seriously distracting me. JamieTalk 01:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie moople meeple horple meerb merp No, I'm not, actually. I just assumed it was her. I suggest we just drop it, because she (or whoever) probably did it as a joke; if it happens again then we should take more action. And, she would deny it, xD she is a noob. Thanks, JamieTalk 20:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie